Pinocchio
Pinocchio '''also known by his title '''Puppet Master, is the legendary living puppet who was given life thanks to the Blue Fairy. Appearance Pinocchio resembles a lender marionette that is made to look like a cute little boy with a log shaped chubby face and long pointed nose. He has big, bright blue eyes that have a glint of madness in them, and a fringe of thick jet-black hair adorned with a yellow hat with a red feather under a blue band wrapped around it. He wears a bright red cotton fabric short overalls with yellow buttons over a light yellow shirt. He also has a black vest, big blue bow tie, and brown wooden shoes. Personality Biography Many years ago a kindly, old woodcarver finished greatest creation, a marionette. Geppetto then names the puppet Pinocchio, for he was made of what the woodcarver originally meant to be pine but was instead made with a rare piece of wood called Edelwood, and made wish on a shooting star for the puppet to become a real boy. His wish would be granted by the Blue Fairy, a Fae and one of the Children of Oberon who granted wishes to those with kind hearts. What Geppetto could not have known was that the wood Pinocchio was made from contained the broken spirits of those who had succumbed to the despair from the torture inflicted on them by the Fallen Moloch. The Blue Fairy had hoped Pinocchio's innocence and with the pure hearted woodcarver's guidance he could purify the lost souls within him and create a counter to Moloch. Though Pinocchio was innocent in the beginning, he was later corrupted when the people of his village turned on him and Geppetto. They tried to flee to the sea but Geppetto was killed by the legendary whale Grimm known as Monstro. The loss of his and being exposed to the crueler darker sides of the world broke him in a way that forever kill the kind hearted naive puppet. Pinocchio now despises humanity, Faunus, Mobians, and other species of the twelve races, with a few exceptions, though he especially hates the Fae of the Children of Oberon. He is resentful and jealous of being denied the humanity he rightful thinks he deserved, and longs to fill the void of the humanity he never got through causing suffering and pain to others. He has become so twisted that he believes that by consuming the flesh of a real boy he can become one. Earning the title Puppet Master Pinocchio has become a very dangerous threat while retaining his childlike appearance but his body has since been modified into a weapon. It is rumored that due to the Edelwood he is made from he is capable of producing Aura like a living being. GrimmFall: Hail Crom Pinocchio would first appear in his lair revealing himself to his numerous terrified captive children, telling them he didn't want to hurt them only consume their flesh to become a real boy. Just as Pinocchio was reaching out towards his first victim a little girl, a interloper arrived in the form of Francis from the Grey Agency. Who arrived with the intent of capturing Pinocchio for the Grey Agency, the two would exchange barbs before starting their clash. Where it soon became apparent that Francis had arrived prepared for all of Pinocchio's possible abilities, thanks to Grey Agency intel. The fight soon ended with Francis victory over Pinocchio being held down to the floor with a Gravity Dust crystal. However before Francis could take Pinocchio into custody the Harvester Pickaxe would burst into the room it's power calling out towards Pinocchio, who managed to reach out and grab it. The Harvester Pickaxe would than grant him power and transform him into the Harvester of Growth, allowing him to easily break free of the Gravity Dust and flee the scene. He would than makes his way to Avalon to present himself and swear allegiance to his new master Crom Cruach. He than accompanied Crom and his fellow Harvesters Shego, Skulker, and Leonidas Van Rook to the New Trollmarket in New Jersey, appearing with them at it's secret entrance. He made his way inside to Trollmarket along with Shego, Van Rook, and their master, where he witnessed Crom's clash with the Trollhunter Jim Lake, Jim's girlfriend Claire, and Merlin, as well as Merlin teleporting them away outside. Pinocchio along with Shego and Van Rook would quickly make their way outside to return to their masters side. When He and his fellow Harvesters arrived to the scene of Crom's battle with Jim, Claire, Merlin, Arthur, and Griff. They were given the order to kill them all except for the Wizard, so Crom could take Merlin's magic for his own. But the giant robot MEGAS to arrive on the scene before Pinocchio and others could engage in battle. Once given the order to deal with the interference, Pinocchio would use his Harvester of Growth powers to summon giant wooden tendrils that wrapped all around Megas. Only for MEGAS to quickly cut through all the tendrils breaking free, and than freezing Pinocchio, his fellow Harvesters, and his master encasing them in ice in retaliation. Though Pinocchio and others were themselves quickly freed from the icy prisons by Shego, who blasted MEGAS off it's feet. Pinocchio would than witness MEGAS quickly getting back up and kicking Crom high into the air sending flying off, only for Crom to quickly return and returning the favor in kind sending MEGAS flying into the distance to the other side of New Jersey. After that Pinocchio would leave the scene with his fellow Harvesters and master to return to Avalon. Where Crom would give him new orders to spread Croms name and return out to the world, while wreaking havoc and mayhem. Powers and Abilities Semblance Weapons When fighting Francis Pinocchio used a variety of weapons on and in his body. Such as spring loaded needle launchers, two wheeled skates, a sharp short sword, and a machine gun. Relationships 'Francis - '''The young member of the Grey People stopped Pinocchio from consuming the flesh of his child prisoners and almost captured him. Quotes * ''Now, now, children. I do not want to hurt you." "I just want to…eat your flesh so I can become a real boy." Background Information Trivia * GrimmFall Pinocchio is a combination of Disney's Pinocchio and Grim Adventures Pinocchio, who appeared in the episode "Nursery Crimes". * Though Pinocchio's appearance is mainly based on his Disney counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Villains